Squittles:Reuniting the path
by dark-vs-lite
Summary: An old friend of Duo's happens to be the Gboy's next mission. But will their missions become the death of them? Oh yes summary sucks
1. First Meeting

Squittles A Gundam Wing Story

Part 1: First Meetings

Darklites: This is my first fanfic that I've posted. So YAY! I guess. I don't know maybe… but maybe not. I don't know probably.

Duo: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

Darklites: Hey don't rush me! I will replace you with WuFei! Don't test me!

Duo/jaw drops/ You wouldn't!

Darklites: Oh I would. /pulls WeFei out of her anime closet/ Say something. I wan- Come on say somethin'.

Duo: sniffs Darklites does NOT, I repeat does NOT own Gundam Wing. If she did I'd be sorta scared because she'd own me and that would freak me out. She does own Kiva (which sucks, badly), Jakura (who she should lock in a closet), Skipi (Who really likes chocolate), and other people I don't really care about.

Jakura: Come on tell the story Dark. Yay, Story!

WuFei: This is idiotic. I'm leaving. /starts to walk away/

Darklites/Stuffs WuFei back in the anime closet/ Ok. Let's get started.

Duo/Jakura: WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_"Man this is weird. I've never heard this place so quiet." A younger version of Duo Maxwell said walking down an alleyway in Colony L2. "Quiet." The walls answered. "Huh? Who's there?" he said turning around. "There." "Oh it's just an echo." "Echo." "Cool." "Cool." He left the alley five minutes later, sick of hearing himself talk._ (AN: pfft like that'd ever happen.) _A lone group of people were walking, but no one else. It's late I guess. Sorta. Solo's probably lookin' for me. Probably pretty p-ed off too. AH oh well. He'll live, not live. Not like it's the end of the world or somethin'. He jumped in a few puddles, bored ,but he didn't feel like going home just yet. Something felt different, felt like something was out of place. Besides him. He'd never had a family, or at least not one he remembered anyways. Sure he had Solo but he was more like a friend not a parent. But he wasn't about to be a wuss like the other little kids out there, Ha, they'd be idiots of the could catch him cry. Hell he'd give em' his food for a week if they did. But he knew it wasn't gonna to happen, they knew it wasn't gonna happen, so there was no use in even talking about it. He walked into the park, it was usually crowded with people but since the war started less and less people had been coming. Today no one, zip, nada. Well there's been nothin' to celebrate for a while. 'Cept my birthday. That should be a huge celebration. STEALING SPREE! WOO HOO!_ (AN/Watches chibi Duo do the happy dance/ Ooookay then. BTS)_ Ok I'm not gonna steal from that old lady. She's sorta cool. But that old man's got it comin' to him. Pushin me in the mud. I still got that junk in my hair. Yes, he has it comin' to him big time. No not any food that's too small. Then what? What, what, what THE HELL! His thoughts got side tracked. A girl, she couldn't of been much younger that he was, was lying on the ground. She didn't look to good and from what he could tell she was really bruised on her legs. He sort of tapped her with his foot. "Hey. Hey. Hey you girl. Right there. Helllllo? I'm touching you. Do you not see meeeee? Hellllllo?" She groaned quietly. He bent down to her. "Hey you're not dead right? I'm already in trouble for stealing, I can't have a death on my hands, too. " "Shut up." She said breathing heavily. "Well that's a nice way to talk to someone who's tryin' to help you." "I don't need your help alright? Just leave me alone." She attempted to stand up but fell. Duo just barely caught her. "Yeah. Sure you don't need any help. Let's see how you get anywhere without being able to get up." "Just leave me here, ok?" "No. That's not fair. I'm bringin you back with me. And you are staying at least until you get better." "Ha. How do you plan on doing that? Making me stay in one place?" "It won't be all that difficult. You can't walk anyway." She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So come on. I'm gonna get you some help alright?" He tried to help her up but she wouldn't budge. He sighed and sat beside her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "So why are you out here all alone?" "Cause I feel like it. Leave me alone." You know you're really mean." "I don't care." "I do. Why are you so mean?" "Like I said. I feel like it. L-" "Leave me alone. I know I get it." They were quiet. "So what's your name anyway?" he asked after what seemed like forever. "My names Kiva."_ /**End Flashback/** "DUO!" Quatre was yelling in his ear. "Whoa. Uh WHY WERE YOU YELLING AT ME!" he yelled. "Well you were zoned out. It was sort of freaky. I mean you didn't move or even blink or nothing for like an hour. Ok it wasn't a little freaky it was extremely freaky. I was kinda worried about you." He said quietly. "Oh. Thanks, I guess. I was just thinking." "What about?" "Mmm. Nothing. Someone I knew along time ago. Kind of weird I'm thinking about her now." "Oh so it's a girl? What an ex or something?" Trowa Barton said leaning over the seat. "Ha. Me and Kiv? I wish. Nope, we were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." "Well that's no fun." He said sitting back again. "Nope it's not." "So how'd you and this Kiv girl meet?" "It's a long story." "Well were going to be in this car a while the way WuFei drives." "I know my grandma drives faster WuFei! Speed it up!" "Shut up Maxwell or I'll throw you out of this damn car! Weakling!" "Good! I walk faster anyway!" "Shut up MAXWELL!" "Mememememe meme…"he said mockingly. "Weakling I swear don't make me come back there!" "You two argue like an old couple!" Quatre yelled. They argue like this for God knows how long. (AN: and in 5…4…3…2…1!) "All three of you I SWEAR to the 7 heavens above IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTHS I WON'T HESITATE TO BLAST ALL YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Heero yelled pointing a gun to all of their heads. (AN/cough/ don't ask me how he can point 3 guns at once with only 2 hands. He's Heero and he can do that.) "Now sit down and shut up while I baby sit you idiots." "Yeah right you freakin' psycho. Like I'm gonna listen to you. You're lucky you have that gun in my face or I'd punch you so hard, you'd be cross-eyed." Duo mumbled under his breath. "What was that Duo?" "Huh? What are you talking about? Man you're hearin' stuff or it's Quatre or something. You've lost it you psycho." Heero said nothing but glared at him. "Yeah that's what I thought you'd better be quiet. You know better than to mess with me. Hahaha." "Hey Duo, are you going to tell me the story now or what?" Quatre asked. "I don't really feel like it right now. Maybe later." "Man fine. Be that way. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there." "Uh huh. Sure. Whatever." Duo said looking out the window, not paying any attention.

* * *

Darklites: Ok that is where I leave you all for today. 

Duo: That's not right! You're just going to leave me hangin' like this! I didn't even get to see Kiv or nothin'!

Darklites: Yeah basically.

Duo: So this is how it's gonna be? Huh Dark? Huh?

Darklites: Yeah basically.

Duo: I hate you so bad.

Darklites: Yeah basically.

Duo: That's getting annoying.

Darklites: Yeah basically.

Duo/gets flustered and leaves/

Darklites: Hahaha. My job here is done. Rate and review PLZ!


	2. Driving Oh what fun

Squittles ---------- A Gundam Wing story

Part 2- Driving… Oh what fun

Darklites: Ok. Part 2 of Squittles. Hopefully you liked part one. If you didn't then uh message me. Cause truthfully I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm basically making it up as I go along.

Heero: Well that's pretty obvious, now isn't it?

Duo: Oh I don't think you should of said that…. I'm just gonna you know leave.

Darklites: NO ONE ASKED YOU YUY! I SWEAR/takes out a gun/ I SWEAR SAY ONE MORE THING!

Heero: Ok. /whistles/ Fan girls…

All/Watches a pack of rabid fan girls come from no where/

Darklites/gets trampled by the fan girlsNOOOOOOOOOOO/in slow motion/

Quatre: Why'd you do that in slow motion, Dark?

Darklites: Dramatic effect.

Heero: Darklites doesn't own Gundam Wing. She doesn't own McDonalds either. Trust me. I don't lie.

Duo/yells from other room/ THAT'S A LIE RIGHT THERE!

Trowa: And the story begins…

"_Where is that girl?" Duo said rubbing his hands together. It was the middle of December, freezing as God knows what, and no one had seen Kiva for more than two hours. "Getting in trouble more than likely. You know her. She can never stay out of it." Solo said leaning back against the cold brick wall. The brick was chipped and marked with faded spray paint. One of the younger ones, couldn't of been older than 2 or 3 years old, was huddled in the corner hugging his knees. He wouldn't let anyone get near him and if they did he'd cry even louder. Some of the older kids would pick on him but Kiva would immediately step up. And Kiva was not one of those people you'd want to get on their bad side. There was a loud whistle. "I'm back!" Kiva's voice rang out. "Kiv were was ya?" another kid yelled. "Ah getting a few things. Here. You look cold." She tossed a pair of gloves at him and few other people, scarves at others, a couple hats, too. "Hey," she said to the little kid in the corner. "What's your name? You never told me remember?" For once he didn't scream in her ear. "I- I- My name's Shinki." His voice was frail and weak. She smiled softly. "Well here Shinki." She handed him a hat and a pair of gloves. He grinned. "Thanks." "No problem." He paused, "Wait didn't you get you sometin'?" "Yeah I gave it to you." "No. I can't take these. They're yours. Take em' back." She shook her head and stood up. "I gave em' to you. You're keeping them. Or you can throw them away when I'm not lookin'. Either way it's your choice, kid." He wrapped his small arms around her neck and smiled. "Thank you Kiva." She was sort of surprised but hugged him back. Duo looked at her in awe. Solo smiled at him. "You know Duo it's strange." "What?" he said. "The way you like Kiva." "I like don't Kiva! You're crazy Solo! She's mean! Really mean! She can be nice but she's not. She's mean!" "I'm only mean to you because you're a brat, Duo." Kiva said walking over to them. "I'm not a brat! You just don't know how to have any fun. Pushing that guy in the snow wasn't being a brat." "Shh. I get tired of your talking." She sat down against the wall. "You really are mean." "No I'm not." "Yeah you are." "No I'm not." "Yeah you are." "Nope." Solo couldn't contain it any more, he started laughing. "What's so funny!" "You two argue like an old couple!" he said still laughing. Kiva looked disgusted and Duo made gagging noises. "Yeah right!" Kiva yelled. "For once I actually agree with her! That'll never happen." "Uh huh. Sure you two. Nope it's never going to happen." He said sarcastically. Kiva shook her head, walked back over to Shinki, and soon fell asleep. "You know you don't notice it know but Kiva is a really good girl." "Kiva? Do we even know the same person?" "Yep but we don't see eye to eye on these things." "And probably never will. I'll never understand why you like girls." (_AN/looks at current day Duo/ I don't think he stuck to that.) _Solo sighed and sat down. "Just go to sleep Duo." He was asleep anyway. /_**Next Day/** _By the time Duo woke up Kiva and Solo were already gone. Man why do they always steal without me! This isn't right. I'm given them a piece of my mind today! Within seconds Solo was back without Kiva. He was breathing heavy. He put of arguing with him for now cause he looked kind of sick. "Hey Solo what's up?" "It's Kiva. She's gone…"_

We interrupt this fan fiction for this short commercial break.

Duo: WHAT! There's not commercial breaks in fan fictions!

Darklites: I know this is weird.

Duo: Oh no you planned this! This is my memory! I should be in control!

Darklites/ignores Duo and sings the McDonald's theme song/ Badabababa I'm lovin' it!

Jakura/joins Darklites in singing the McDonald's theme song/ Hehehehe this is fun.

Quatre: Shh the fan fiction is back on.

Duo: How can it be back on if there wasn't supposed to be a commercial break!

"_What do you mean she's gone! People just don't disappear, Solo! What happened?" He yelled in response. "Ok. So when I woke up this mornin' she was gone which isn't different than usual. So, again like usual, I went to look for her. I found her. She wasn't in trouble or nothing like that, just being Kiva right? Well we were stealing and someone must have been watching us because I got caught-" "Wait you got caught Solo? That's a miracle right there." "Shut it. Alright so the guy was about to haul me off to the police station and crap but something caught him by surprise. It was Kiv, no doubt about that, she'd hit him in the back of the head with a rock. He dropped me and started after her. She signaled me to go the other direction and we'd meet up here an hour ago. She wasn't here, I looked for her and I couldn't find her. I can't find her. I've looked and I can't. It's my fault…" " Well maybe you haven't looked hard enough! Come on. Let's go." _**/End Flashback/** "Duo eww… this is sick. Wake up! GROSS!" Quatre said. "Wake Up!" He pushed Duo out of the seat. "HE DROOLED ON ME! PULL OVER! PULL OVER NOW WUFEI!" He was hitting WuFei in the back of the head. "YOU THINK I'M PLAYING WITH YOU! PULL OVER NOW!" he screamed wrapping his hands around his neck. "Just pull over WuFei! Damn it." Trowa yelled. WuFei growled but pulled over. Quatre jumped out of the car and ran to the trunk. He pulled his bag out. "Shirt, shirt, shirt? HAHA SHIRT!" He pulled off the drooly shirt and put on the clean one. He ran out into the middle of the field. He lit the shirt on fire and yelled "AHAHA! IT'S GONE! THE ICKY DROOL IS GONE!" "Ok Duo, do you see what you do to people?" Heero said annoyed. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes. "Was I supposed to be payin' attention or – yawn- something?" "It would help if you did once in your pathetic life…" he grumbled turning back around. "Hey I do pay attention… I'm just not good at it." "Don't make me laugh." "I didn't know laugh was in your vocab." He said sitting back again.

Darklites: That's it. I'm ending it. For today at least. And sorry if Duo's a little out of Character. He might be.

Heero: Duo's not out of character, he's being an ass like usual.

Darklites: Oh really? Ok then…well uh… I don't know what to say here so….

Heero: Just say good-bye lites.

Darklites: I don't wanna…

Heero: Then I'll say it for you. This is Darklites signing out.

Darklites: I don't sound like that… Plz rate and review……


	3. Learning about leaving

Squittles---------- A Gundam Wing story.

Part 3- Learning about Leaving

Duo: I know you're all expecting Darklites to be here but she's pretty sick… Kinda sucks because that means me and the rest of the guys and Jaku and Skips have to tell the story.

WuFei: This might suck so I don't think you should read this…

Skipi: Don't say that WuFei!

Jakura: Yeah Wolfie! They still have to rate and review! Or Dark won't post any more!

Heero: That's good. I don't want my life told on some stupid story.

Jakura/throws a pudding cup at Heero/

Heero/gets hit with a pudding cup and hot coffee/ What the-!

Quatre: Sorry that was me. /smiles shyly, putting his hands behind his head/

Trowa/sighs/ It's my turn to do this. Darklites doesn't own Gundam Wing… So please don't sue her! She didn't do it on purpose! I swear!

Jakura/Skipi/chants/ Start the story! Start the story! Start the story!

"_Kiva? That's you? Really is that you!" Duo said quietly to a girl. He was sure. He was sure it was her, there was no mistaking it. The eyes the girl had were unmistakable, the strangest color of blue he'd ever seen but her hair was short. The girl turned around and looked at him. "Oh hey Duo." She said calmly. "Kiv I was worried about you. None of us had seen you for nearly a month… How can you act like you don't even care?" "I do Duo. I just don't let my emotions get the best of me." He glared at her and started to walk away but stopped. "I was supposed to tell you. Solo's dead. So is everyone else. I just thought you should know." She pushed past him and went into the church. He didn't look at her as she past but could tell she was upset. Whatever she shouldn't be so mean all the time. Maybe I was a little harsh on her but she deserved it _**/hours later/**_ "I can't find that child anywhere! I swear to God if I don't find her soon I will. Grrrr." One of the helpers said under her breath. "I think I know where she is…" Duo said feeling bad about the way he'd talked to her earlier. He climbed on the vines on the side of the church. "Kiv? You up here?" He knew she was. He didn't have to ask. When ever she wasn't feeling right she'd get to the highest point she could and sat there. She said it made her feel like she was close to heaven. Bunch of crap he thought. If there really was a heaven, a God why would he put the people of Earth, his children, through so much death and suffering and not give it a second thought? "Kiv come on you've gotta talk to me…" She didn't even notice him or if she did she didn't act like it. "Kiv I know what gets on your nerves. This is the song that never ever ends, never ever ends, never ever ends. This is the song that never ever ends and this is how it goes. Bump-bump-bump. This is the song that never ever ends, never ever ends, never ever ends. This is the song that never ever ends and this is how it goes. Bump-bump-bump." After about 10 minutes, _(Heero: You sang the damn song for 10 minutes? Duo: Yep. Heero: I would of killed you. Duo: I know.) _he stopped and sighed. He was about to say something but didn't. He sighed again. "Duo?" she said abruptly. "Hm?" "They're really dead? You're not just screwin' around with me?" "Nope. There gone. Solo sent em all out looking for you. They never came back. We couldn't figure out what happened either. Not for a while at least. Found out the OZ had caught a group of kids, experimented on them, then killed them." Kiva flinched. "That's horrible." She said next to silently. "Kiva?" he said after a few minutes. "What?" She looked over at him. "You won't leave me too, will you?" "No." "You promise?" "Of course I do." _ (Quatre: That's so sad Duo/attempts to hug Duo/ Duo: Noooooo! Quatre get off! Get offa me! AHHHHHHHHH! Quatre: I'm sorry. /sniffles/) /**4 years later/**_"We've been through a lot Kiv. You know that?" Duo said. He was 13 now and Kiva nearly 13. They were at the same place they were 4 years earlier, on the roof top. It was like a get away from the Church it's self. "Yeah. A whole lot." Kiva said resting back on her hands. "Well then it just me or does everyone around me die or something?" She sort of laughed, "Well I'm not dead. Priest Maxwell isn't dead and neither is Sister Helen." "Wow three people." He said sort of annoyed. "Sometimes three people can be all you need." "Well yeah but that's besides the point." "Hey you remember that guy we used to always play with?" "Yeah what about it?" "What ever happened to him?" "He got hit by a car a week later." "Ooo." "I'm tellin' you Kiva, I'm the God of Freakin' DEATH!" "That's pretty cool." She said. "Yeah right." "Sounds better than the kid that causes anyone around him to die." "Good point." "Shinigami." "Haha. That's awesome." "So that's your nickname, now." "Yeah, yeah. What's yours?" "I don't have one." "I'll find you one them." "Sure you will, Shinigami." She said half laughing. "Kiva? Kiva I know you're up there. Will you please come down here though?" Sister Helen said. "Priest Maxwell and I need to speak with you." Kiva started to climb down and naturally Duo followed after. "In private Duo. That means without you there." "That's not right Sister Helen. You know me and Kiva are a team, a pair, a duo even. We can't be separated. What don't you understand about that!" He said semi-hysterically. "Duo calm down. I'll only be gone for a minute." Kiva said, shaking her head. Sister Helen didn't say anything but looked down. "Alright." He sat back down and drifted off into light sleep. Hours later he woke up to the sound that wasn't too common to him, crying. It was Kiva. He'd never, not even once, seen her cry, not even shed a single tear. But here she was crying. He sat up. "Kiv what's up? What'd they say?" She looked over at him and shook her head. "It can't be nothing. I've never seen you cry before. Not anything near crying. Tell me." "No." "Tell me." "No." "Tell me." "NO!" "TELL ME!" "I'M BEING ADOPTED!" He was stunned. "Are you happy now? Huh?" "Well, you should be happy then. I guess." "I'm not. I would be happier to stay here." "Why?" "We've always been here together. I don't want to be alone, not again." He wrapped an arm around her. "Kiv you're not alone. Shinigami's always going to be right next to you. All the way." "Really Du?" "Yep. Always will be. Just call me." "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me." "Ah, I do trust me. Why don't you get to bed." "Yeah. I will. Goodnight Duo…" She gave him a hug and climbed off the roof. He sat there looking at the stars for a few minutes before climbing down himself. He walked into his room. Sitting on the bed, he put his face in his hands. She's leaving? That's not fair. I'm going to be alone again. But I shouldn't be selfish should I? Priest Maxwell said we should never be selfish… But how is it possible? Not to be selfish once? Not to care if someone is getting something that I'll never have? Like Kiva… She's getting a family. I'll never have that… No one wants me… a nameless kid… But I am happy for her at least a little. Even if I am alone. Hell as should be happy as the God of Death can…but I'm not… Looks like I can't lie…not even to myself… He fell asleep. "Hey Duo? It is time for you to get up." It was Father Maxwell. "Hey Father." "Duo I know you feel bad about Kiva is leaving, but it's for-" "I don't feel bad. I'm actually glad. She's going to have something I never will." "And what is that?" "A family. Someone who loves her. I'll never have that. I'm the God of Death. A dark life suits me." The Father looked a little puzzled. "How do you figure that?" "Anyone stupid enough to get near me dies. I'm surprised your not dead yet. Sounds weird doesn't it?" "A little. But I understand it. You've lost everyone around you, including your best friend…I don't know how that would feel, it's never personally happened to me…but I guess you blame your self for it right?" "If it's my fault then I'd blame my self. Most of them it's not. But Solo it is. He died for me…so no one else would have to…He said I was destined to be great, to be somebody. I think he was delusional. I can't be great, I'm nameless. Name one famous, one great person without a last name. You can't can you?" "I'll tell you what Duo…If you lose 'this it's my fault everybody's dead' act, and promise keep being a happy guy like you usually are, then you can have my last name." "Really?" "Yes I don't say something unless I mean it." "Can I keep being Shinigami?" He sighed, " It's against what I believe in but yes. You can stay being the God of Death or Shinigami or whatever you want to call yourself." "Hey is Kiva still around?" "Yes. But I was sent in here to tell you she will be leaving today…" "So soon?" "Yes." "Well I've got to go." He jumped out the window. _

Duo: Okay it's finished for today…

Heero: Thank God. I was about to kill my self.

Skipi: HEY! That's mean!

Quatre: I like this story!

Jakura: Me, too/Quatre, Jakura, and Duo do the happy dance/

Skipi/watches while eating Heero's pocky/

Heero: You ate my pocky! I thought it was Jakura!

Skipi: mmmm mmy mmunm. (meaning: "Jaku gave it to me.")

Trowa: RATE AND REVIEW! I HAVE TO GO GET THE CHOCOLATE AWAY FROM QUATRE!


	4. Leaving and meeting again

Squittles: Reunitng the past------------ A Gundam Wing

Part 4: Leaving and Meeting again

Darklites/eerie sort of scary silence/

Duo/backs away/ Ok Darks you're sorta freakin me out.

Darklites/still eerie silence/

WuFei: Why's she so p-ed off?

Quatre: Because some people won't review her story and that's why she's "p-ed" off, retard.

Jakura/pops up out of no where/ Retardando means slow in music language!

Trowa: Ok that was just about the most random thing I've ever heard in my life.

Quatre: Close enough. Well even though Dark won't speak to us, which is very sad, she doesn't own Gundam Wing, which is sadder, but it's the truth or The Emperor's New Groove, crazy llama, crazy sad llama.

"_Well I've gotta go!" Duo yelled jumping out the window. "Where are you going?" Father Maxwell yelled after him. "I have things to get." He yelled back "I'll be back later." Ok I wasn't planning on stealing for awhile but this is a special occasion, I mean who knows hen I'll see Kiv again? It'll be sooner or later, nothing can keep us apart forever, but still… He breathed out heavily. But what should I get her? I mean I know Kiv but I don't know Kiv. Hell I'm not a girl. Even though people are stupid and think I am. But Kiv's not a girly girl but she hates it when I call her a boy. She likes to beat up people but she also helps people when they need it. I don't want to think about it I have a headache. I'm just gonna get her a necklace or something cause I don't know. Ummmmm. I think that I don't know. Uhh yeah. _**/hours later/ **_"Woohoo! I got it! I got it! I got it!" Duo close to yelled in an alleyway. "Go Duo! Go Duo! Go Duo! Now all I have to is give it to Kiv." Dang I didn't notice how late it was. He looked out and saw that the sun was nearly down. It has to be at least 7 o'clock. I hope that she hasn't left yet…I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't say goodbye. Well, I'd rather not even think about it. He started walking faster toward the church, still thinking in his head and partially not, "Go Duo. Go Duo. Go Duo." Doing the llama dance from The Emperor's New Groove. _(Heero/bust out laughing/ All/look at Heero like he's crazy/ Heero: None of you heard that. Dark: Sure we didn't 'Hee-chan.') _"Hey sister Helen. Where's Kiv?" She looked up sadly. "Well Duo I'm sorry I really am but she's gone." "What? They've already came to get her? I didn't get to say good bye…" The goofy smile he usually wore on his face had faded away. "Oh Duo it's alright…" "No it's not it's my fault. I'll never get to see her again and its all my fault…" "Don't think of it that way Duo. Just think of it as when you two see each other again-" "You mean if we see each other again. The odds are we won't. I'm gonna go to sleep." "Aren't you hungry?" "Nope. I'm just gonna sleep, I'm just tired." _**/end flashback/ **"Finally Wu Man! I mean how long were we in that thing? I'm surprised I didn't grow a beard!" Duo said jumping out of the car. "Wo. This place is huge. It looks like one of the Rich Boy's houses." "I would appreciate if you didn't call me that. Understand?" Quatre said. "Ok. Ok. Someone's PMSy today." He muttered under his breath. "No I have to say spending the day in car with you is not the most enjoyable anyone could wish to do." WuFei said. "Neither is this mission. Why would they assign me to a mission as stupid as protecting some brats." Heero said loud enough for the others to hear. "I thought they were as old as we are?" "They are but they are still brats." "Hey! Are these people chicks or dudes? Cause I can't deal with many more guys at our house." Duo said randomly. "We don't know yet. But supposedly they are in some kind of 'danger'." Meanwhile Quatre, Trowa and Duo were already at the front door. "Come on you guys you're so slow!" They walked up to the door and Duo was already inside. "Duo have you ever heard of knocking?" Quatre said peering in the door, cautiously. "I mean these people could have traps set and be trying to kill us." "NOPE!" He yelled. The walls echoed him. "Wooo this is awesome. This house is all empty and dark and creepy." The others just sighed. He started humming the Pink Panther music. "Dun-nun. Dun-nun. Dun-nun-dun-nun-dun-nun. Dun-nun-nun-nuuuuuun. Nu-nun. Feel like such a spy." He got slapped in he back of the head 4 times. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "Because you're an idiot." Heero said. "I second that notion." WuFei said in return. "Because you already are a spy." Trowa said. "Simply because I felt like it." Quatre said grinning. "Oh okay I see. You're all against me… Uh huh I get. Quadruple team up on the God of Death I get it." He fake cried. "Oh I'm so hurt." "Hello!" Quatre yelled after like 20 minutes of wondering around the house aimlessly. "Hey is someone here?" "Uh Yeah come down the hall." A young, girly sounding voice yelled in return. "To the end. Turn left." Duo raised an eyebrow. "She sounds hot I'm going." "I'm going to kill you one of these, Maxwell." "Oh you've said that 2,000,000 times since I've known you and it has yet to happen. I don't think I'm all that worried." He said looking back at Heero, who looked deathly pissed off, and scrambled down the hallway. "Oh um I think I'm going to go down there too cause uh… you know we don't want him to get in trouble." The small blonde said scurrying down the hall. "Oh hey. You guys must be the guys that the boss told us about. My name's Sakura. Call me Skipi." A medium height, maybe 5'7" high, girl with short black hair with red tips, and dark brown eyes said happily. She held out her hand to Quatre and smiled when he took it. Meanwhile the other three were standing at the back of the room. "No wonder we have to protect them. They're women. They're weak." There was a tap on his shoulder. "Um excuse me… what was that?" A girl who was about Duo's height said calmly. "That women are weak and need protecting. It's a simple fact." She nodded her head. Then WHAM! She hit him square in the nose. "WTF!" Duo yelled seeing it out of the corner of his eye. "Take it back. Take it back. I'll break your nose again. Oh don't think it's possible? Let me try it." WuFei was holding his nose and looking at the girl like she'd lost her mind. He looked at his hand, which was covered in blood. "Excuse me." The girl said walking away from Quatre and Duo. "Go! Go work on your gundam go! Bad!" "Shut up Skipi. No one asked you." She glared at WuFei. "And you're lucky, very lucky indeed." She walked away and sat at a desk on the other side of the huge room, muttering to herself. Trowa was sort of laughing, "I'll have to put that on my list, don't ever piss her off." "Oh Kiva? She's always like that." "Hey Duo didn't you say that was your friends name or something?" Quatre asked. "Hm. Guess it was." He said shrugging, seeming unaware of anything around him. But really he was just watching the girl that had passed, not really paying any attention to anything else. She was writing furiously barely looking up at all. "Hello!" another girl yelled giggling. "Huh. Wait huh? Who are you?" He said frantically. "Oh I'm Jakura. But yeah you can go talk to Kiva. She doesn't bite… often." "Ummm, no. I think I'm cool." "Whatever." Her child like voice said jokingly. "Wait! I know who you are. You are Duo Maxwell. Shinigami. God of Death. Gundam: Death Scythe Hell Custom. You were orphaned at the age of 4, found by a boy named Solo, and after he died you went to an orphanage. The Maxwell Church to be exact. Right? Am I right? Tell me I'm right!" "You're right?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Yes! 1 down! 4 to go!" And she ran off. "Ok that was probably the strangest thing I've seen since WuFei got drunk and was running around in his underwear." Alright I'm going over there and if she's pissed off at me, then so be it. I have to do it. I have to do something. He sat in front of her, looking at her. After what seemed like forever (actually only 5 mins. But Duo's you know crazy.) she looked up and said, "Well can you move. You're sort of in my light." "That's just like you Kiv." He said laughing. "How do you know my name? JAKURA DID YOU TELL HIM MY NAME!" "Did I? I don't remember! Oh hi Duo!" She yelled throwing flower at Heero who looked more pissed off than usual. (Quat: Is that even possible? Trow: I didn't think so.) "You don't recognize me? Duo? Shinigami? Remember you gave me that name, like 2 days before you left the Maxwell Church." "It's really you Duo?" He beamed at her. "Yep. Big surprise right?" "Um hmm." She stood up and walked over to him. She looked down, back up at him, then punched him square in the chest. "That's for not saying goodbye, you jerk." He was holding his chest. "Oh that's love Kiva." "Shut up." she said fiercely. /meanwhile/ "I thought you said she wasn't that mean all the time." Trowa said to Skipi. "Oh I did? I lied. Sorry."

Jakura: Darklites is in a bad mood and went to go talk to Kiva. I don't know how that's supposed to help but yeah, she did.

Duo/singing and doing the happy dance/ I gots to saw Kiva! I gots to saw Kiva.

Trowa: -- That is so, not even good, English.

Quatre: Oh what you said was a whole lot better.

WuFei/looks up from the book he was reading/ -- Bakas. ( Baka stupid; Bakas idiot(pl). lol Hiei)

Heero/watch Quatre and Trowa arguing/ It's 'bout to be a girl fight!

Skipi: Rate and Review… It's sad I'm actually being the sane one in this situation.


	5. Getting acquainted

Squittles: Reuniting the past ----------- A Gundam Wing story

Part 5: Getting acquainted

Kiva: Ok you guys. Darklites is back and better I guess. Pfft if that's what you want to call it. She's still totally mental.

Darklites: HIII!

Duo/glomps Kiva/

Kiva: Duo – get – offa – me!

WuFei/pulls Duo off Kiva, rolling his eyes/

Duo/pouts/

Darklites: Enjoy! I don't own Gundam Wing!

Heero: Oh joy. /sarcasm/

"So you've known Duo basically like forever, right?" Quatre asked. "Yeah." Kiva asked. "So now let's get down the real question. Have he always been like that?" WuFei said pointing to Duo who, for some reason unbeknownst to them, was spinning on a pottery wheel. "Yep. He actually has. I think he fell on his head for a few too many times." She said looking over at him like it was completely normal. "So what about the other two?" Trowa said pointing at Jakura who was still throwing random things at Heero, including pillows, rocks, bullets, and other completely insane things, and Skipi who had pushed Duo off the spinning wheel and jumped on herself. "I have no clue. But you want to know what the scary thing is?" "What?" "They're both older than me. Jakura's 16 and Skipi's going to be 17." "Yeah that is scary. They were stupid enough to give those two drivers licenses." She nodded. "So what that makes you 13? 14?" "No. 15. I'll be 16 later in the year." "Your pretty young." Quatre noted. "You're the same age, aren't you?" "Well yes but how would you know that?" "You forget I live with Jakura, the serial stalker. She probably knows more about you guys then you do." She yawned. "Well I'm going to show you guys where you'll be sleeping for tonight. Then I'm going to sleep." "Who says were staying here?" Heero growled. "I did. Ah I know what you're going to say, 'How do you think you're going to make me?' tough guy act right? I thought so. But, trust me it's a really stupid thing for you to start, especially if we're going to be living with you. And I think it's going to be pretty hard for you to leave with your motor in shambles." He glared at her, " You did it, didn't you?" "Nope you can look at Jakura for that answer. I have nothing to do with it." She glared back at him. Jakura popped up between Quatre and Trowa. "This has to be the best glaring contest I have ever seen." "I know. Go get some popcorn." "That's a good idea. I'll go do that." And she was gone. "Oh oh… Kiva's winning. Look at him, his trigger finger, it's twitching and Kiva wins it!" Skipi said in an announcer like voice. "It's time to party!" "Who has the beer!" Duo yelled. Heero growled again and walked outside. Kiva shook her head. "Come on. I'll show you your rooms." All of them got up except Duo. "Duo aren't you coming?" Quatre asked next to silently. "Nah I think I'm gonna stay here. You'll tell me what's going on later." "Nope. I'll stay with you. Can't have one of my buddies staying here alone." He sat down on the couch. "I didn't really feel like moving anyways. This is a nice couch." Trowa said about to sit down but he fell off. Quatre sweat-dropped. "Hey Bang-boy are you tipsy or something?" Duo said laughing. "Shut up Maxwell. No one asked you." "Yeah but I said something anyways. What are you going to do about it?" "Shut up!" "And if I don't?" "Grr!" "Grr! Back to you." He said mockingly. "Oh Allah." Quatre muttered. /meanwhile/ "So are you going to apologize for my nose?" WuFei said slightly ticked off. "Uh let me think… No. I mean what I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be weak. How could I of hurt you?" she said with a bit of sarcasm in her cool voice. "Oh no you just broke my nose. That didn't hurt at all." He said close to tripling her sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're supposed to be tough, can't you handle it? Or is it you can't handle the shame of being beat down by a girl?" There was silence. "No comment. That's what I thought." "Hn." So, they walked in next to complete silence. WuFei sat there glaring at the back of her head. "Don't do that." She said breaking the silence. "Do what? I'm not doing anything." "Oh sure you're not. You're just glaring at the back of my head for no perspective reason other than to see my hair? Oh yes, that seems logical." "Are you always going to prosecute me on every little thing?" "More than likely. I don't trust people anymore, WuFei. But you of course knew that already because women are so predictable right?" She turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Never mind, here's all of you guys' room. Don't worry it's not really a room it's more like a house. I wouldn't cramp you in too small of a space. I take that back I would. But since this is a mission I'm not going to try and kill my future team mates… at least not yet…" And she was gone. Ok a total bitch isn't she? Hh I have to be crazy to actually live in a house with these psychos. Duo is bad enough but three of him and I might just have to kill my self. And I get the feeling that 'Kiva' girl, more bat out of hell, and I are going to have a few problems. She's lucky I don't murder women. (Duo: okay Wu man getting a bit you psycho there aren't we. WuFei: Shut it Maxwell. Duo: What is it with you people and telling me to shut up! Heero: It's a basic necessity of life, Duo. Duo: Oh I hate you.) /back with Trowa, Quatre, and Duo/ "Wow Duo it seems like you really care about Kiva don't you?" Quatre said after Duo had told him about how he met Kiva, and everything else. (a.k.a. flashbacks on chapters 1-4 but in Duo language) "Come on Quatre, don't get all mushy on me." "No really it was touching Duo. Like a soap opera, only for little kids." Trowa said trying to keep a straight face. "That's not funny Trowa. Don't make fun of Duo because he remember when he was little and you can't – Oh I feel sooo stupid now. I'm sorry Trowa." "Yeah right, Quatre." And he walked away. He went out outside and sat down on a bench in the girls' garden. The moon for some reason the moon seemed a lot brighter and the stars a lot clearer than he'd ever seen them. "Hi Trowa.'" Skipi's voice said quietly. He jumped. "Sorry if I scared you." "No. I'm fine." "Can I sit down?" "Go ahead. It's your house." He scooted over a bit so she could sit. They were quiet for awhile. "It's weird how bright the stars are huh?" "I noticed." "You're really quiet, aren't you?" "I guess." "Why?" "I guess there's no reason to talk." "I guess that's reasonable. If your life is so dull that nothing is going on, then you wouldn't have anything to talk about." He turned to her, "Are you calling me dull?" "No, just your life." "You don't make sense." "And that is the logic. What fun is life if it all makes sense, and goes exactly the way you planned it?" "That's true but what if nothing in your life goes the way you planned it?" "Make your life fit you." "What if you can't?" "Then learn how." "What if you can't learn?" "Everybody can learn." "And what if you refuse to?" "Then you've already planned your life." "Are you going to have an answer to every question I ask?" "More than likely." He laughed, "You know I didn't think you would be like this." "What do you mean?" "From the way you were acting earlier it seemed like you were going to be a real pest." She smiled. "Most people say I am." "I don't think you are." "Well thanks Trowa." He shrugged. "No problem. Telling the truth isn't the problem, lying is." "Yep. See you in the morning." "Uh huh." She smiled again then left.

Darklites: Now I have to come clean. I am a big Gundam Wing fan but I am sorry to say, I have not seen many episodes. So if the characters are acting a little off I'm sorry.

Jakura: I'm not off!

Darklites: I hate to tell you this Jaku, but you're not a real Gundam Wing character. I'm sorry.

Jakura: I'm going to act like I didn't hear that and I'm going to give you a chance to run. I'll count to 10.

Darklites: ok I'm gonna go. You know this way. /points behind her/

Jakura: 8… 7… 6… 5…

Darklites: RATE AND REVIEW…

Jakura: 2… 1…

Darklites/runs/

Extra Authors notes:


	6. Why?

Squittles: Reuniting the past ------- A Gundam Wing story

Chapter 6: Why?

Darklites: Ok weird name for a chappie but okie dokie.

Heero: You seriously do drugs.

Darklites: Okie dokie then.

Heero: Stop saying that.

Darklites: Okie dokie.

Heero: I hate you.

Darklites: Okie dokie.

Heero: storms out of the room

Darklites: 2 down, 3 to go. holds up sign 'I don't own Gundam Wing. Or the fill-in-the-blank thing.'

It had three days since the G-boys got to the girls house and Heero had yet to fix the cars motor.

"Hey Heero." Jakura's childish voice squeaked, "You know that um you need-"

"SHUT IT!"

"Okay, don't listen to me. Be stupid. I don't care." She jumped down off the stonewall around her house.

That dumbass, okay be that way. Why do I have to be around stupid, stupid people? Goh they can all go to hell.

"Ow." She said bumping into, more like plowing down, Quatre. "Sorry Quarter."

"Quatre."

"That's what I said."

"Well it was my fault anyway. I am sorry."

"It was my fault."

"No, it was mine and I am sorry."

"I said it was my fault. Now say apology excepted!"

"No! Cause it was my fault!" Awkward silence.

"This has to be the weirdest argument ever."

"More than likely." Another awkward silence.

"Do you want coffee?"

"You have coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go."

**/meanwhile/ **

"Hey Kiva what are you working on?" Duo asked peering over her desk, watching her.

"Nothing. Now move." She said turning away from him.

"You know I could just steal that from you. I'm a pretty good thief you know."

"Go to Hell, Duo."

"Been there. Done that. What's next?"

"I hope you die from AIDS."

"That's a new one. I've never been wished to die from a STD."

She glared at him, and then walked away.

"Wow, she's a real fill-in-the-blank isn't she?" Trowa said, who had been sitting on the couch and saw the whole thing.

"She wasn't always like- Wait yeah she was. But not to me, or Solo, or that one kid I forget his name… I don't remember... A little boy… brown hair green eyed… I don't remember his name though…"

Skipi popped up and sat next to Trowa. "Hey, was his name Shinki?"

"Yeah that was it. Ha! But how did you know that?"

"Well one time when we were younger, we were a lot better friends when we were kids, we were talking… I don't think she meant to tell me either… but she did end up telling me when she met you and when you were kids and stuff… but she never told me anything that happened before that. Do you know?"

"Nope never could figure Kiva out. She's too much like Heero."

"Yeah really scary."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Duo said walking out of the room.

Trowa looked over at Skipi for a reason she couldn't figure out and truthfully he didn't know why either.

"Trowa?"

"Hm?"

"Will you stop staring at me? It's creepin' me out."

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yeah, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Do you and your sisters fight with guys just to piss us off?"

"No. We fight with everyone. Ok me and Jaku don't, quote, fight, unquote. Kiva fights. When she broke WuFei's nose three day's ago she wasn't even mad. She was just agitated."

"Oh."

"Now I'm not saying Kiva is necessarily mean. She's not. That's just the way she is. She can't help it."

"How can you not help being an asshole?"

"Oh that is evil Trowa."

"No it's the harsh truth, Sakura."

"Don't call me that!"

"What Sakura? Did I say something wrong?"

She hit him with the pillow. He picked up one and put it on her face.

"Not cool." She said, throwing another pillow at him.

He hit her with another one.

"You are soooo childish!" she screamed jumping on him and smothering him with a pillow.

He laughed, "Oh yes I'm the childish one here."

He attempted to push her back but she was too busy trying to smother him to notice.

"Cough, cough. You're going to kill me. Cough, cough."

"Trowa I swear!"

WuFei walked into the room and looked around. "I'm not even going to ask." He said turning around on one heel and walking out of the room.

Skipi looked down at Trowa, whom she'd been sitting on this whole time, and said, "Yeah this does look pre-ety bad doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. Get off."

"Yeah I should." She got off of him and sat there for a while. She looked over at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know… That was pretty funny though."

"I know."

"I mean how often have you got the chance to freak WuFei out like that?"

"A couple."

"What happened?"

"Duo."

"Oh that's explanation enough."

/**meanwhile**/

Kiva sat on the roof. She was like this a lot now days, just sitting. Not really thinking about anything but thinking about everything at the same time. Thinking about why Duo had came back now, why didn't he look for her, but most of all why didn't she look for him.

I guess I figured he'd b happier now. He seems like he is. Maybe being away from me is what he needed. But Duo's always been able to act the total opposite way of what he is feeling. Maybe he missed me too… I doubt it.

"Hey." Duo's voice said quietly. "So what's up?"

She didn't say anything, didn't look over at him.

"Are you going to ignore me? Please don't do that." He paused. "Kiv I know. You're mad and you're mad at me. I'm sorry but I can't change what has happened. No body can. I can say I'm sorry, but I'm sure that's not going to help."

She still didn't say anything.

"Fine. Don't talk to me but I'll still bother you until the day you do. Remember that." He laughed and left the roof.

"You know you're a Bitch."

"Woohoo. Another opinion from you WuFei. Woohoo." She said sarcastically.

"I know it's thrilling." He leaned back against the door.

"So what? Your opinion couldn't matter less to me."

"It probably could knowing you."

"Hn." She tried her best to ignore him but it seemed like he knew exactly what to say to push her over the edge.

"So you don't care about Duo. Or Jakura. Or Sakura. You probably don't care about anything do you?"

She stood up and looked at him. She came up to his nose and sort of laughed. "That nose hurt, huh WuFei?"

He glared at her. She smirked.

"Well you still didn't answer my question."

"I don't think that it's any of your business."

"Well I think it is. You're soon going to be living with us, so you might as well come clean now."

"No." She attempted to push pass him but he grabbed her arm.

"You're not leaving until you tell me about your self."

"Who are you to stop me?"

"I don't care if you think you can get by me you can try. But the ground is a pretty far way down."

"Truthfully, you don't want to know. Just let me go…"

"No."

"Fine… You want to know about me fine… One agreement though."

"What?"

"You do the same."

"Fine."

Darklites: That sucked. Oh yes. It did. Uh huh. I know Heero.

Heero: You took the words right out of my mouth.

WuFei: WAIT! You're making me tell about my past?

Darklites: Yep.

WuFei: Weakling.

Darklites: That's more like you. I'm not the one complaining, you are.

Hiei: Baka.

Heero: Where'd you come from?

Hiei: None of your business.

Darklites: R&R. Bai bai.


	7. Memories of the past: part one

Squittles: Reuniting the past ------- A Gundam wing Story

Chapter 7: Memories of the past; Part one

Darklites: Heero is really mean so I'm not going to do the little beginning and ending thing anymore. So, I don't own Gundam Wing, and here is Squittles Chapter 7

"Fine. You want to know about me… Fine. One condition though." Kiva said quietly.

"What?" WuFei responded.

"You do the same."

"Fine."

((((**Start story**))))

"So, talk." He said not moving from in front of the door. He didn't trust her and knew she would try to get out of their deal if he did move.

"I know you won't believe me when I tell you this. I don't remember. Before I met Duo I don't remember anything except for running. From who or what I have no clue."

"You expect me to believe that crap?"

"No. But if I'm telling the truth then I couldn't care less on what you thought about it."

"Go on."

"I remember falling and not being able to get back up so I just laid there half hoping to die and the other half wishing someone would help me. Someone would stop long enough to see me, to care. But by that time in the war orphans were so common that they were looked over and left on their own because the adults had bigger problems to worry about. I'd almost given up all hope. I don't know I had survived that long without food or water, but I felt I deserved to die. There must have been something really horrible I did to be lying on the brink of death and still no one caring. I met Duo then. He was still the happy go lucky kid he is now. He tried to cheer me up; he actually tried to help me. I couldn't say anyone else had done that. So I was grateful at least as much as I could be."

She paused for a moment, looking out across the horizon.

"I lived with him, Solo, other kids orphaned by the war. I was accepted as part of their family, and I was actually happy for a change. Solo, Duo, and me were inseparable. You messed with one of us and you messed with us all. Everyone knew that. Duo and I had our disagreements, not surprising. We saw things differently. Couldn't be helped, that's who we were. Duo and I not arguing was either the end of the world or something was seriously wrong, and Solo he was like an older brother. We'd fight; he'd break it up. Anything we needed he was there. He'd do anything for us and I'm sure anyone of us would have done the same. I did. I went out early one day, which wasn't different from any other time. I guess I forgot to tell Solo I was leaving and he came out looking for me. He was freaking out. He was always like that, laid back but then could start freaking out at any moment. Only me and Duo had ever seen him like that. Well this was one of those times. I tried to apologize, he wouldn't even listen for a while, but I got him to. We went out thieving."

She was interrupted.

"So you did steal. That's an injustice to those who actually work."

"It's also called survival. If we didn't steal anything then we would have died. Survival of the fittest."

She didn't look at him, and that sort of pissed him off. Why didn't she ever look him in the face? He was about to ask her but she went on.

"Solo got caught by like an undercover cop or something. That store owner never necessarily 'liked' us."

She half laughed, "And we never liked him too much either. So Solo got caught. They didn't see me. The guy was getting ready to haul Solo off to the headquarters, or what ever the hell the called it, I sort of hesitated, but seeing we might never see Solo again I threw a rock at the back of his head. He yelled out and turned around to see me sitting there on the ground taunting him. He tried to pick me up but I jumped up and ran past him. I told Solo to run one way I'd run the other, and we'd meet up later. He ran, as did I. The cop followed me. I could run faster then him and I knew L2 like the back of my hand, there was no way he could catch me and he didn't. Priest Maxwell did. He took me back to the Maxwell Church, most unwillingly on my part. I had no contact with Duo, Solo, or anyone else for that matter for months. I was all by myself and I stopped caring. Duo was put in the church, too. I acted like I didn't care. I did but I found it easier to act like I didn't care, people would leave me alone then. Duo recognized me right off the back. He told me Solo and everyone else was dead. I acted like I didn't care but it hurt me more to do that than if I had actually started crying. I walked away. I tried to forget what he had said. It didn't work. That was all I kept thinking about. I sat on the roof. It made me feel safe, whole, like I was close to some super-natural being that I couldn't see. Not God I couldn't believe in God anymore, I just couldn't. I thought of it like Duo at times that maybe there was no God except the God of Death. He was right there hadn't been any miracles since the times of the Bible but there were plenty of people dying everywhere I'd turn... He eventually came up to see me, it was obvious he felt really bad about earlier, you could see it in his eyes. But I wouldn't talk to him. We sat up there for 10, maybe 20, minutes before I'd said anything. I'd asked him if he was lying about Solo, and Shinki, and everyone. He said he wasn't and he was sorry for the way he'd talked to me earlier. He made me promise that I'd never die and leave him like everyone else had. I promised."

She looked over at WuFei who had sat down a distance away from her but was listening just the same. She was surprised. From the way most of the time it seemed like he could care less about what had happened to her or anyone else he came in contact with. But he was listening, at least he looked like he was.

"As time passed, Duo and I had less of a sibling rivalry relationship and more like best friends. Nothing changed for four years except that all the other kids had been adopted. We were still there. Sitting on the roof, I actually gave Duo his nickname, Shinigami. It was just a joke, but it seemed he really liked the name, he kept it. Later that day though I learned I was getting adopted. I went up on the roof again, Duo was asleep. For the first time that I could remember I cried. I don't know why. Probably because I thought that I would never see Duo or Father Maxwell or Sister Helen. I felt like I had lost everything. Duo and I made another promise then. We promised that we wouldn't let anything break us apart. But the day I had to go he didn't even come say goodbye. I guess he had a reason… I just couldn't figure it out. I went to go meet my new family. They seemed nice enough but they weren't what I was used to. I stayed away from Jakura, Sakura, Riku, and Taichi. I just stayed to myself. They didn't like it. I was taken out of the private school I was in and put into the public one. I stayed to myself, and was thought stuck up. The other girls would try to mess with me. I ignored them. One told her brother that I had hit her or something. Him and a couple of his friends confronted me. I told them off. The brother tried to hit me. I ended up breaking his arm in four places. Jakura and Sakura stood up for me. I didn't know why, I asked them. They said it was because I was their sister and they loved me. I didn't know that until then. I loved them back but I'd never tell them because I'd always thought love as a weakness. I don't know why I've told you all this. You have some manipulative power that I don't quite understand but I will figure it out."

"Sure you will Kiva." He had moved closer to her (they were still three feet apart).

She looked over at him. "You really hate me do hate me don't you?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't say hate. More like despise."

"Same thing, bigger words."

He was silent.

"So are you going to tell me about your self? It seems like you are the only person Jakura can't find any information on."

"That's not surprising. I've deleted any information any where about me. For all these people know I could be the emperor of China."

"I doubt that. So you talk Chang."

"You have no right to call me that." He growled.

"There's no law saying I can't. And even if there was, who says I listen to laws, Chang?"

She looked at him like she could careless if she pissed him off. And that was exactly what she was doing, and a damn good job at it too.

"You are a real pest."

"And you're an unemotional, self-centered bastard. I'd say we're even."

"You sure are a smart ass aren't you?"

"Basically. So get on with the story."

Darklites: This part is done. Next part will be up sometime this week. Luv ya ppls. Rate and review. Bye!


	8. Memories of the past: part two

Squittles: Reuniting the past ------ A Gundam Wing story

Chapter 8: memories of the past; part 2

Darklites: Okay and thanks to one review by LadyofDarkness I shall keep writing Squittles. Don't worry that it sucks now. It will get so much better like when Kiva di–

Chibi: puts her hand over Darklites mouth you can not know that. HA! Now you shall have to read to figure it out! Mwahahaha!

Darklites: neogami: THANK YOU/huggles/ First review.

"You're a real pest." WuFei muttered.

"You're a emotionless, self-centered bastard. I'd say we're even." Kiva responded.

"You're a real smart ass aren't you?"

"Basically. So get on with the story."

((((**Start story**))))

"If you don't tell me about your past then you're dishonorable and I know honor is the most important thing to you. So you might as well talk." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine. I'm not going to break a promise." He sighed softly. "I was born on L5. My mother and Father weren't the nicest people but they were good enough. I was eight years old when my little sister was born, Sorra. She was such a pretty little girl. Sweet and nice, everyone loved her. She followed me to what would seem like the ends of the world. For a time it annoyed me but I got over it. I'd show her things she didn't understand books and so on. While she tried to show me the simpler things in life, flowers, waterfalls, sweet childish things. It was always amazing to me how agitated that small child got. Almost anything she would show me I'd break down into scientific words. She'd get so mad."

**/flashback/ **

"_Look at the flower, brother." The small raven haired, chocolate eyed, Sorra said, pulling WuFei's hand and forcing him to come with her. _

"_It's an autotroph." _

"_No it's a flower." _

"_Well technically it's an autotroph." _

"_No. It's a flower a pretty pink flower. See?" she said picking it from the ground and holding it to his face. _

"_No an autotroph is a being that makes it's own food." _

"_Gosh to be so smart you are really dumb! It's a flower! F-l-o-wer! Flower!" _

"_Autotroph." _

"_You're so stupid. Dummy head." _

"_Well I can't say you are all that smart either, child." _

"_Well it's not that difficult to be smarter than you if you can't figure out what a flower is. Duh. That's like not knowing what the sky is, or what our Colony is, or what the ground is. If you don't know what a flower is you're just stupid." _

_He laughed softly, "I forget you're just a child. You only see the beauty in the world, only the good. I wish I was still like that."_

_He rested his hand on her head. _

"_Well you would be if you weren't so stupid. Look at it WuFei. Look at it. What is it?" _

"_Aut-"_

"_NO! No. Just no. Say it."_

"_Flower. Okay are you happy?" _

"_Yeah. Until you say something stupid again." _

**/end flashback/ **

Kiva looked over at him. _Why does he care so much? WuFei is not the type of person who I'd imagine to care about much._

"She was sent of to a school. On another colony. So I barely ever saw her after that. Once a year or close to it… And then I was sent off to training. I never saw her anymore. I didn't know how bad she was getting. You see every since she was born she had a rare disease. There's was no cure to it at that time. But apparently at her school, she was alone. She didn't really have friends or people who'd notice if something was wrong with her. I didn't know this. Any of it. I was away at school dealing with my future wife Nakatu. She was stubborn, hard-headed, actually a lot like you."

"Sure she was…" She shrugged, "Could be…"

He sighed heavily, "But she died. The pressure of that, truthfully I couldn't take it. I went back home for a while. My parents they didn't speak to me. They were barely ever around for that matter. That wasn't what bothered me. It was the fact they acted like I wasn't there; it was like they were hiding something from me. I didn't like it. So I asked. I went and listed off multiple things that would keep them quiet. Finally I said Sorra. My mother broke down in tears, my mother never cried… It was just so unlike her…"

**/flashback/**

"_What happened, Mother? What happened to Sorra!" Wufei said sharply._

_His mother just began crying harder._

"_Do not toy with me. Where is my sister?" _

"_Do not shout at your mother, boy!" His father said standing up._

"_Then I'll yell at you! Where is she! How come there are no longer any pictures of her! Why do you refuse to speak of her! Why won't you answer my questions!" _

"_Just tell him, Rienzi…" his mother said through her tears, "Tell him he deserves to know…"_

"_I deserve to know what?" His voice was quaking, "I deserve to know wh…what? What are you keeping from me?" _

_His father didn't look at him. _

"_What! TELL ME!" _

"_So- Sorra died…" _

"_Do NOT kid with me!"_

"_We're not. She died two months ago. Right before Nakatu did… We're sorry WuFei."_

"_Sorry? Sorry! Do you really think that is going to cut it! Sorry! I knew something was wrong. Why didn't you tell me! Do you think it was right? Not to tell your son about his sister? Do you believe you had that right?" He growled. He tried his best to stay calm, to keep his ground. He was shaking, "You idiots! You are both pathetic! You cannot face your fears enough to tell your own son the truth!"_

"_We did it for your own protection…WuFei…" his father's voice faltered._

"_Protection! How do you figure protection! What are you protecting? I don't need protection anymore. I'm not a child!" _

"_You need protection just like anyone else here! You can't handle your emotions! You shut them away, ignoring them. That will be your down fall, WuFei." _

"_You are one to talk." He said, walking out of the door. _

"_WuFei! Where are you going!" _

"None of your concern! Live your life the way you wish! Forget I was ever in it." He muttered to him self, walking back to the field behind the forest.

**/end flashback/**

"I'm sorry, WuFei…" Kiva said next to silently.

"You're apologizing? For what?"

"I don't know exactly… But… Never mind it."

_What is it with her? One minute she can be an a--, and the next really caring about someone. She's crazy… _he thought looking at her from the corner of his eye. _Why dose she care so much all of the sudden? Onna's are mysteries. Especially that one…_

"What happened?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her. "I stayed in the forest that night. It was a lot better there. No one could tell me someone else I loved died. No one could bother me. I was surreal and even though I'd been through that much in two months, I was calmed. Before I knew it, it was the next day. It was still early when I woke up, maybe 7 or 8, I guess. But I remember it so clearly… It's stuck in my head. The smell of fire. All around me. I couldn't escape it… I eventually got out of the flaming woods… I went home. Nothing was there. Nothing of my home was left except for a pile of ash where my past used to lay… My whole clan was dead."

He looked down at the ground.

"In three months, no less than that, everyone I knew was gone. And as I stood there, watching the demise around me, you know who I saw? Treize Krushranda, he killed them all. He showed no mercy to them, so I will do the same to him. No mercy. He will die at my hand, to prove to my fallen clan that justice always prevails."

"WuFei… I honestly…"

"There is no need for that. All of us here have our own reasons for participating in this war. Unfortunately most of our reasons involve the deaths of the ones we care about the most…"

"That's too true… Humans are destructive. They've been that way since the beginning of time. You'd figure after something as horrific as war they'd stop. They'd get sick of all the death. But they never do… they just keep killing… they keep crying…"

He nodded and stood up, "Good night, Kiva."

She looked up at him, "Good night Chang."

**/end chapter/**

AWW. Wasn't it so Kawaii? WuFei and Kiva conversation. They were both really OCC! And when I say really, I actually mean scarily. At least we found out about WuFei. Aww. Tear, tear. So sad.

P.S. Chapter totally wrong about what happened to WuFei. I was too lazy to actually look up why WuFei hated Trieze, (or even how to spell his name for that matter. Tell me how to spell his name because he shall become a more important character later!) or how his clan died. But I think I had to show an emotional side of our Wu-chan. It will also be important to this story.

HAHAHA! WOOT! People read Squittles! **happy dance**

P.P.S. I will no longer push the whole Rate and Review. Do so if you wish or feel the need!


End file.
